Makwan Amirkhani vs. Mike Wilkinson
The first round began. Wilkinson defends a single but Amirkhani completes it and passes to side control. 4:00. Lands a right as Wilkinson regains guard. Swelling on Amirkhani's cheek although I'm with Hardy, didn't see what hit him either. Butterfly guard. Right elbow. 3:00. Wilkinson trying a butterfly sweep. Unsuccessful. Amirkhani lands a right. Half-guard. Side control. Wilkinson regains half-guard. Amirkhani passes back to side control. 2:00. Knee on belly. Amirkhani looks to mount. Lands two rights. Wilkinson regains half-guard. Then guard, eating a right elbow. Short left forearm. Another. Amirkhani lands a hard right, another right. 1:00. Amirkhani passes beautifully to side control. Lands three hard rights, a left, half-guard, left elbow, 35. Wilkinson regains guard trying a nice armbar without the legs, like a keylock. Beautiful work, loses it though. 15. Blood all over Wilkinson's face. The lock Mir used on Williams back in the day. R1 ends, 10-9 Amirkhani, great round. Someone's cut. Wilkinson cut inside his mouth apparently. R2 began. Wilkinson trying some Cruz footwork. Amirkhani misses a flying knee, eats a counter right. Amirkhani gets a double to side control. Pins the arm. Lands a right elbow. Two or three more. Amirkhani stepping over. Pins the arm, two right elbows. North-south. Side control. Knee on belly. Lost it. Right elbow. Pinning the arm. Wilkinson stands, stuffs an ankle pick, 3:00. Amirkhani lands a left. Amirkhani gets a double to guard, Wilkinson has a tight guillotine, turns to mount with it. Amirkhani defending. Wilkinson adjusts. Amirkhani turns, on top to half-guard, Wilkinson still working for it. Amirkhani escapes. Butterfly guard. 2:00. Amirkhani passes to side control. Wilkinson with four or five short right elbows from the bottom. Ref warning a standup already in side control... Amirkhani mounts. Lands a right. 1:00. Wilkinson regains butterfly guard then guard. Wilkinson lands two left elbows, eats a right hand, 35. Ref already warning a standup.. Grant Waterman, shitty ref apparently.. 15. Wilkinson rolls. Lands a couple right elbows. R2 ends, 10-9 Amirkhani. R3 began. Wilkinson sprawls a single. A left elbow under. Amirkhani driving for a single, gets it to side control. Wilkinson regains guard, a few left elbows from the bottom. A right elbow. 4:00. Wilkinson lands a few right elbows, eats a right, eats another right as they stand. Wilkinson gets a guillotine in a scramble, briefly mounts with it. Turns on top with it letting it go, half-guard. A left elbow. A right elbow, another. 3:00. Amirkhani uses the cage to turn on top to guard. Wilkinson stands, lands a right under, turns on top, half-guard. Very impressed with him. 2:00. A left elbow. Another, hard left hamemrfists over and over, left elbow. Rights to the body. A hard right. Another. Amirkhani regains guard. Wilkinson passing. Half-guard. Amirkhani trying to reverse. Does. Wilkinson with rights from the bottom, 1:00. Amirkhani mounts. Ref already warning a standup, are you shitting me? 35. "Let's do something, I'll stand you up." 15. Right elbow. A left elbow, another. Two right elbows. R3 ends, 10-9 Amirkhani, did just enough to steal it back. 30-27 Amirkhani, they hugged. Amirkhani does a little dance and suplexes his cornerman. One 30-27 but UD. "London I'm sorry I had to fight against your homeboy. I came to give you a good show and I did it. Two months ago a friend of mine bought tickets for his whole family to see this fight. Unfortunately this guy is now in heaven with all the angels and God." Dedicates the fight to him.